orespawnmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpy Bug
Health: 200 (100 hearts) Attack: 20 Defense: 15 Drops: Amethyst gems, blocks and tools The Jumpy Bug is a large arachnid from the movie Starship Troopers. It is a boss mob that is needed for Big Bertha and can be difficult to beat. This arachnid can be found lurking in the swamps, awaiting any prey that comes wandering in. It is omnivorous, eating anything from Triffids to scorpions. The Jumpy Bug's name comes from its ability to leap high in the air and crush any mob to death, or pierce them with its sharp legs. It has jaws that can bite easily through diamond. The Jumpy Bug should be fought with caution unless you don't have amethyst or at least emerald, in which you should quickly leave the swamp. This is difficult as the Jumpy Bug can leap after you and Spit Bugs have range. The Jumpy Bug's most powerful ability is that it can spawn Spit Bugs to help defend itself. Spit Bugs are very tough for minions and can even take down an Alosaurus. They spit acid that instant-kills non armoured player. If you are just trying to pass through the swamp, watch out for the Spit Bugs. The Jumpy Bug frequently engages in territorial bouts with Basliscs and although the Bug is a weaker mob, the Spit Bugs usually help it ensure victory. Combat The Jumpy Bug is difficult to take down. I strongly advise not to battle unless you have Amethyst armour. Many players underestimate the Jumpy Bug as it is far weaker than the Caterkiller and Emperor Scorpion, but most of these players usually become food for the boss. I advise making sure no other hostile mobs are nearby, then fire a few bow shots to soften it up. Its armour negates most of the projectiles, but will make a difference. A dragon will be useful but watch out: Spit Bugs working together can eventually bring the dragon down. Charge in at the Jumpy Bug and hit him a few times. Do not smack him into water, as he and the Spit Bugs have the abosolute advantage. You best abandon the fight if it goes into the water. The Bug is as large as a Caterkiller, use it to your advantage by hiding under trees. It can reach you, but its jumps cannot and you can slice at it for sometime. If the Spit Bugs spawn, ignore them and go for the Jumpy Bug. This will be extremely difficult but only kill the Spit Bugs directly in your way. If you try and kill the Spit Bugs, the Jumpy Bug will keep spawning more and slowly wittle down your health and break your armour. Once you kill the Jumpy Bug, grab its scale and amethyst loot as fast as possible and flee the area, ignoring the Spit Bugs unless you know you can take them down. The Bugs hate light and will disappear in the day, or a Basilisc will take them out. A good tip is hitting the Jumpy Bug as it jumps to launch it farther ito the air. Make sure to move out of the way when it lands. It doesn't take fall damage but you will be hurt if it lands an attack. Trivia *The Jumpy Bug is actually the Trooper Bug from Starship Troopers and like the movie counterparts, both bugs are minions but extremely powerful, easily wiping out anything in their path. *While the Jumpy Bug spawns in Swamps, they actually live on desert terrain in the movie. *Spit Bugs are an original creation and are not in the movies. The Jumpy Bugs also usually move in an army unlike the solitary life in the mod. *Jumpy Bugs and Basilisc frequently battle each other. As the Jumpy Bugs wins most clashes, most think it is a stronger mob but in truth, the Basiliscs defeats the Jumpy Bug when Spit Bugs are not spawning as the Spit Bugs are what grants victory to the Jumpy Bug. This can be seen in the fact that Basiliscs have the same stats as the Jumpy Bug and even higher attack. *There was a fixed glitch in which the Jumpy Bug attacked Spit Bugs that naturally spawn. Category:Mobs Category:Arthropods Category:Bosses Category:All bosses